Abatida
by LanreAndLyra
Summary: Auri no tendía por qué saber que Fela deseaba estar ahí con todo su ser. —Drabble, Fela/Auri.


**Título:** Abatida

**Fandom**: The name of the wind

**Claim: **Auri. Fela.

**Disclaimer: **De Patrick «Dios» Rothfuss.

**Summary: ** Auri no tendía por qué saber que Fela deseaba estar ahí con todo su ser. —Drabble, Fela/Auri.

**Note: **Gracias a Leeh por betearlo en la madrugada y ajá. Te amamos.

* * *

><p>«Give me something to believe in.»<p>

Tal vez no podría admitir a nadie que las sonrisas sin razón a lo largo del día llevaban «Auri» inscritas en sus labios. Esa noche podría haber sido una noche cualquiera para todos. Era Abatida. Las posadas estaban llenas de gente tomando y jugando esquinas.

Pero no para ella.

Andar en los tejados no era nada fácil para Fela (no podía imaginarse cómo es que Kvothe lo hacía parecer tan fácil y, sobre todo, cómo es que lo hacía tan regularmente sin que alguno de los maestros se diera cuenta). Su equilibrio no era nada malo, pero aún así, debía andar con cuidado. Cada paso que daba era cuidado metódicamente, incluso la cadencia de su respiración, el compás de su corazón y el suave movimiento de sus caderas eran calculados meticulosamente.

Se pierde sin quererlo, cuenta y recuerda el camino lo mejor que puede, pero cuando ve el manzano sabe perfectamente que es por ahí que debe bajar.

Las hojas de los árboles anuncian su llegada con ese molesto sonido que producen cuando las pisa. Fela maldice entre dientes, recordando que debe ser más cautelosa.

—¿Auri?

Su voz es un eco en la oscuridad y pierde la esperanza de ver a la chica antes de siquiera pensarlo. Se muerde el labio nerviosa, sujetando con más ansiedad la bolsa llena de comida y la cidra de manzana que tanto disfrutaba. Se aclara la garganta antes de volver a llamar.

—¿Auri?

Un crepitar en el arbusto más cercano arranca una sonrisa de sus labios. Escucha el sonido de su propia respiración, acelerándose. Delatándola. Antes de poder tranquilizarse, la mira.

La luz de la Principalía creando largas sombras que terminan a sus pies descalzos. Sus ojos, dos grandes hoyos negros que podrían consumir a Fela de pies a cabeza, sin que a ella le importara.

Su media sonrisa que no se decide entre el gusto y el extraño miedo que siempre se hace presente cuando la gente la ve. Auri no sabe qué pensar, cómo sentirse, qué hacer. Fela mucho menos. Las manos de Auri están ocultas en su espalda, su largo cabello está echado en su cara, casi como si quisiera esconderse un poco, casi como si no quisiera ser reconocida a pesar de que ella es a la única persona a la que podrían encontrar ahí.

—Auri —dice Fela de nuevo; su voz suavizándose al igual que sus facciones. Una sonrisa (tenue, casi imperceptible; nerviosa). Sus movimientos son deliberadamente lentos cuando se acerca un poco más a ella.

Auri reprime la necesidad de dar un paso atrás, protegiéndose de eso que para ella aún era desconocido. Pero hay algo en Fela que la tranquiliza. La manera en cómo la mira, como si en su rostro estuvieran escritos los secretos del universo. Algo en cómo se acerca a ella, como si en sus manos estuviera el tesoro más preciado de la humanidad y de ella dependiera el protegerlo. Deja que la chica se acerque, que esté a un palmo de distancia de ella antes de contestar.

—¿La amiga de Kvothe, cierto? —Reune la poca confianza que su cuerpo le permite expresar, para sentarse en la banca que está frente a ellas, con sus brazos, abrazando sus piernas—. ¿Dónde está él?

—Él no podrá venir hoy —y su voz titubea un poco. Fela no puede mentir, Fela es una horrible mentirosa, Fela no podría hacerlo a menos que su vida corriera peligro—, así que...

¿«Así que en su lugar he venido yo»? ¿«Así que me he ofrecido a traerte comida en su lugar»? ¿«Así que no, la verdad él no tiene idea de que estoy aquí, pero me aseguré que él no viniera hoy»?

Fela deja la oración sin terminar, esperando que Auri no se dé cuenta de todo lo que pasa por su mente.

Auri sabe que es muy probable que no diga la verdad, lo ve en sus ojos que no dejan de voltear hacia los lados, hacia cualquier otro lugar que no sea ella. Pero algo en Fela le dice que no, no debe correr para alejarse de ella, que está... bien, que ella esté ahí.

—Deberías sentarte —Suelta Auri, con desdén. Intentando quitarle toda la importancia que para ella tienen esas palabras—. La luna esta en cuarto menguante. Puede ser que tu estatura baje unos centímetros si sigues ahí parada.

Fela reprime una sonrisa, acercándose al lugar vacío. Saca una manzana de la bolsa, balanceandola sobre su mano antes de entragarla a Auri.

—¿Qué hay en ella? —pregunta antes de que Fela pudiera abrir la boca siquiera.

Fela lo piensa un momento, procurando no tardarse demasiado, pero considerando cada palabra, como sabe que Kvothe lo hace.

—Pequeños rubíes convertidos en simples semillas —comienza a decir, observando atentamente cualquier cambio en su expresión—, para... —su mente se queda en blanco, la sonrisa en la cara de Auri la distrae más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir y pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Auri alza una ceja, instándola a seguir.

—...¿Para?

Fela se aclara la garganta, disimulando sus balbuceos con una sonrisa.

—...para soñar despierta sin temor a despertar.

Auri la contempla por unos segundos, acercando la manzana a sus labios. Sonríe sobre la textura de ésta y da una amplia mordida. Fela traga en seco, intentando (sin conseguirlo) desviar la mirada a otro lado.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué Kvothe no esta aquí hoy.

Fela abre y cierra la boca sin saber qué contestar, mordiendo su labio inferior, con la mirada clavada a la hojarasca, como si en ella estuviera la respuesta a la pregunta que se negaba a contestar.

—Simplemente no ha podido venir —contesta en un susurro por temor a que su voz le falle cuando mienta.

La verdad, ni siquiera tiene idea de por qué no ha venido (pero le suena a que iría a perseguir a Denna por las calles de Imre o a tocar un poco en el Eolio), así que técnicamente no le está mintiendo.

Auri ladea la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Ella quería que estuviera allí, quería que tocara con su laúd canciones interminables que hacían sus noches menos abrumadoras, que hacían que los sueños malos que tenía frecuentemente desaparecieran, pero. La presencia de Fela no le desagradaba.

Fela frunce el ceño, intentando romper el tenso silencio que se ha extendido sobre ellas en pocos segundos, sacando de su bolsa de lana una botella con tinte dorado.

—Te traje un poco de cidra de manzana —La extiende hacia Auri, intentando ocultar el temor al rechazo que gritan sus ojos—. Kvothe me ha dicho que es tu favorito.

Auri sonríe ampliamente, acunando la botella contra su pecho.

—¿Qué tiene dentro?

—Sueños de verano y deseos de sirenas.

—¿Son deseos buenos?

Fela estrecha sus ojos, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Los mejores que pude conseguir.

Auri sonríe, más ampliamente que antes. Sostiene con fuerza la botella contra su pecho, como si de un bebé o un pequeño cachorro se tratara. Fela la obvserva detenidamente, grabando en su mente todos sus gestos y ademanes, porque no está segura de que nada de lo que ella haga significa realmente lo que parece.

Sus dedos tiemblan, ansiando tocar cada parte de su rostro. Acomodar ese mechón de cabello con el que el viento juega. Posar sus labios suavemente sobre su mandíbula, sintiendo las palpitaciones en la base de su cuello. Respirar el aroma de su piel y asfixiarse de ella. Auri la mira como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus gestos. La mira como si su rostro fuera un simple dibujo en una habitación iluminada. Trabando sus ojos con los de ella y prometiendo en silencio que nunca tienen por qué dejarse ir.

Pero Fela tiembla por dentro, levantándose antes de siquiera procesar el pensamiento. Avanzando unos pasos antes de ser consciente de qué está haciendo. Y es cuando siente una pequeña mano agarrar su brazo y unos ojos asustados buscar los suyos, con el anhelo de encontrar lo que se busca, como un náufrago vería la tierra firme que le llama a lo lejos.

El temor está pintado en su cara, la sorpresa la gritan sus ojos, el anhelo lo emana su cuerpo.

Auri sonríe llena de esa tan impropia confianza en ella. Alcanza su rostro, con sus labios, y deposita un suave beso en su mejilla, que a Fela le sabe a más de lo que puede explicar.

La mira por unos segundos, alejándose con la misma sonrisilla, provocando un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Toca su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, acariciando el punto exacto en el que los labios de Auri habían estado momentos antes.

Auri imita el gesto, deleitándose con la suavidad de las mejillas de Fela, extrañándose por el calor que proviene de ellas. Ladea la cabeza de nuevo, casi pidiéndole una explicación por el sonrojo que adorna sus pómulos.

Fela entreabre los labios, tratando de expulsar una explicación inexistente. Convirtiendo el silencio entre las dos, en una barrera, dividiendo su rostro del suyo. Y sabe que ya no puede más. Que no puede seguir viendo como Auri curva sus labios, sabiendo que nunca se han posado sobre los suyos. Que nunca ha probado su suavidad y el sabor a manzana que proviene de ellos. Cierra los ojos por unos segundos que Auri le parecen eternos y se inclina sin pensarlo, para capturar su aliento con sus labios, besándola suavemente, en una promesa sin palabras.

Los labios de Auri son suaves y Fela no cree que pueda soportar otro segundo sin intentar hacer algo más. Pero así como aparecen sobre los suyos, rápidamente se desvanecen. Cuando sus ojos se abren lo único que es capaz de ver es el vuelo de su vestido cuando se aleja corriendo.

Y Fela recoge sus cosas del suelo a donde han caído. Inconscientemente, sus dedos vuelan a sus labios y ella jura que puede palpar el sabor de Auri aún sobre ellos. Cierra los ojos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, disfrutando de aquello que jamás volverá a pasar.


End file.
